


Omnibus

by lokabrenna



Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mattelektrashiptober, Romance, Sexual Content, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokabrenna/pseuds/lokabrenna
Summary: Ficlets from #mattelektrashiptober prompts on tumblr.Happy spooky season.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Spar

Afterwards, Matthew’s clever fingers circle Elektra’s wrist, stroking, savoring her touch against his. “You’re stronger than I remember." 

"Hmm.” She feels achingly lazy in the aftermath, her bones loose and disjointed. Her legs tangle with his until they are knotted together. "I thought I proved that when I took down those new friends of yours.“ 

The corners of Matthew’s lips upturn into a teasing smile. "You could prove it again if you want.”

Elektra’s heart races at the thought. She knows he can hear it now. She never feels more herself than when she’s with Matthew and tonight is no different. She leans in and nips at Matthew’s lips with her teeth, and then uses her legs to leverage his body under hers. Matthew exhales, surprised, and then pleased if the satisfied look on his face is any indication. Elektra rests her legs on either side of his body, her lithe frame comfortably content atop his torso. Matthew’s large hands reach to encircle her waist.

Elektra interlocks her fingers with Matthew’s instead and pins his arms above his head. He is sweetly pliant for now, arching himself against her touch. 

“This certainly brings back memories,” Elektra says. 

“Like I said. Prove it, sweetheart.” Matthew chuckles, a low deep chuckle, that sends thrills into Elektra, and he reaches up to meet Elektra’s lips with his own. 

_Yes. _Her blood thrums with the heady beat of a familiar rhythm. She’d felt it the first time in an old gym. _Matthew._ She feels it again, here, with Matthew’s urgent kisses, his body curling and contesting against her iron grip. _Yes, darling_

“Ready for round two?” Elektra taunts as she presses down on the pulse point of Matthew’s wrists with her thumbs. 

Matthew pushes back in response with a vicious kiss. He pants against her ear, “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Mattelektrashiptober Prompt - Swell

"What do you think of the name Stavros?," Elektra asks while idly flipping through a baby book. She has her legs propped up in Matt's lap. It's a lazy Sunday afternoon, the kind they both rarely get. Matt has no legal briefs to work on and there's been a suspicious lull in criminal activity in Hell's Kitchen. He's taking full advantage of that. 

Elektra had bought the baby book at the airport gift shop on her last trip from Greece. "A lark" she'd said, but Matt knows her. She wouldn't appreciate her sentimentality being pointed out and, while people (Foggy) might accuse Matt of a disturbing lack of self-preservation, he _was_ prescient enough to keep his mouth shut about the book.

Matt makes a face. "Stavros Murdock doesn't have the right ring to it."

Elektra says, "Natchios-Murdock, darling." She doesn't refute Matt on the name though. 

The baby was a surprise to them both. Elektra had recovered from the news with an aplomb that Matt admired. She'd wanted to keep the baby and she attended the news of the impending arrival with all the determination she applied in all aspects of her life.

Matt, however, still worried. His and Elektra's relationship was the best it'd been in years. He was finally striking a balance between both halves of his lives. He and Elektra talked about how the baby would fit into their lives of course. But now as the months were nearing to meet their child, Matt couldn't help but think about his own father and Stick.

Everyday is a constant battle between what his father and Stick had wanted for him. Even after Stick had left him, Matt had carried his lessons with him, just like he did his father's. He lives with them in his head, conflicting and fighting for space. Is that what he has to pass onto his child?

He reaches for Elektra's hands over the swell of her belly. There is a quick flurry of kicks against Matt's palms and Elektra grunts in response. "Oh, he's up." She shifts herself on the couch to get more comfortable.

Matt looks over at Elektra and he wonders if she feels the same apprehension he does. Elektra doesn't remember her biological parents. She'd come to feel a detached affection for Hugo and Cristina Natchios ("my parents", Elektra says) but she was already formed and shaped by an orphanage in Cambodia, and then by, Stick, who was mother, father, teacher, and savior in Ellie's universe. If Elektra has qualms about raising a child, she hasn't shared it with him.

"Do you ever...," Matt starts and stops.

Elektra is silent and she waits, hands folded, for Matt to find his words. It's one of the things Matt loves most about her. She doesn't appreciate anyone, even him, digging through her psyche needlessly, and she doesn't do it to him in return.

Matt starts again. "Stick taught us both as children." He's already wading into fraught territory. Elektra doesn't like to talk about Stick often. His last moments stir up things she's not ready to deal with, let alone talk about.

"Stick taught us. He made us in many ways. Do you worry what we'll pass onto this child?"

Elektra is still quiet and then she squeezes Matt's hand. "Sometimes. I worry about myself. Not you, Matthew. You're a good man, no matter how much you beat yourself up. That's what you'll give this child."

Matt is buoyed by Elektra's faith in him. He wants to reassure her too, of all the things he sees in her, of her strength and her determination, no matter what she fears.

Then, Elektra continues in a light tone. "Anyway, all the books say parents are doomed to ruin children anyway so no use worrying about Stavros while he's still a fetus. We have years to go."

Elektra reaches for the collar of Matt's shirt and pulls him towards her. Matt laughs, realizing her intention. She wants to change the subject, clearly, and he's never been opposed to this particular method. When she's ready to talk about her fears, he'll be there.


End file.
